A Day Off
by sagistic96
Summary: Kabuto gets a vehicle...now some people wants to come for a ride.


A/N: Something to occupy your time. Set in a somewhat modern era.

* * *

For being it the Sound City, it was rather silent, save for the quiet sounds of a teenager whistling while he cleaned a strange machine. Kabuto took a step back and admired his work. The green and black contraption was spotless, just the way he liked it. He picked up the cleaning supplies and bucket, and tidied up, putting each item away where it belonged, it bother him when things were not organized.

"What the hell is that?" It bothered him even more when people didn't mind their own business. Tayuya stood before his precious machine, staring at it as if it was a rare bug.

"This?" Kabuto asked while Tayuya nodded her head, "…is mine," Kabuto said making sure to establish ownership over the machine, hinting that she was not allowed to touch it.

"That doesn't explain what the fuck it is," Tayuya once again stated her question as she walked up to it.

Shaking his head hopelessly, Kabuto replied, "It's called a jeep."

Tayuya blinked in obvious confusion, "…and a jeep would be?"

"A type of car," before she asked what a car was Kabuto explained "…a car is something you ride in."

Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "But…there are no horses here." Tayuya said as she looked around. While this was a city…it was stuck more in the old days where vehicles weren't present as much…not like Konoha.

"It doesn't require horses to move, it runs on gas," Kabuto finished when looked at Tayuya. He did not like her expression filled with curiosity and determination.

"Let's see it work then," the red-haired girl shouted as she hopped in the back of the jeep and stood with an impatient look, waiting for Kabuto to activate it.

"Fine, but only once around the area," the silver haired young man sat behind the wheel and retrieved a small silver key from his pocket, with a musical note keychain attached. After inserting the key in the ignition, he turned it and like magic, the motor started emitting a purr-like sound and the jeep softly vibrated. "Hold on to something."

"Why?" Tayuya's question was soon answered when Kabuto stepped on the gas as an amused grin appeared in his face. Tayuya fell in a sitting position on the back of the jeep and with a few colorful words, she once again hopped to her feet. The jeep moved through the tunnels with amazing speed, finally reaching the surface. The wind, the speed, it was all heaven for Tayuya. It ended too soon, when Kabuto stopped once again at the entrance to the tunnels.

"That was twice around the hideout, time to get off."

"I want to use it!" Tayuya nearly squealed in a very uncharacteristic way.

"You don't know how to drive, besides, I need it," Kabuto stated knowing, he simply knew, from the second Tayuya found his jeep, that his trip would be ruined.

"Don't be so fucking greedy, there's enough room in this thing for four people, so we can both ride it," Tayuya insisted.

Kabuto sighed, his afternoon was ruined, or maybe not? "I'm not going to spend the afternoon driving around the hideout. I was planning to go the next town while Orochimaru is distracted."

"What's up with him anyway? He's been locked in his room for days and won't let anyone in," Tayuya asked. Sure the creep adopted her and some others, but he didn't even act like a father. Kabuto was actually someone that was akin to their caretaker when they were younger.

"Why would you want to try to go in there?" Kabuto had a suspicious smirk.

Tayuya glared at him, "None of your fucking business!"

"If you must know, it's because one of his snake's eggs hatched and he doesn't want us to see him baby talking to the little snakes and playing with them like a child," Kabuto revealed.

Tayuya looked surprised and in disbelief, "Seriously?"

Kabuto nodded and she burst out laughing. "You didn't hear it from me!" It was bad enough that Orochimaru had insisted that Kabuto stayed until the 'birth' ended, just in case his precious pet snake needed a doctor.

"Wait till Kin hears about this!" Tayuya was still in uncontrollable laughter.

"Fine, make fun of him, just don't say I told you anything," Kabuto reminded. Orochimaru would kill him if he knew. Kabuto gently pressed the gas pedal again, driving slowly down the tunnels. "I'm going to get ready to go to the next town."

"When are you leaving?" Tayuya inquired.

"In about fifteen minutes," Kabuto stated only to realize after he had said it, that it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Good, I'll get Kin, don't leave without us or else!" After stating her threat, Tayuya ran off, ignoring Kabuto's protests.

-Training Dojo-

Tayuya found Kin training with her teammates Dosu and Zaku. "Kin, take a break, I have to tell you something."

Tayuya sounded like she was up to something and Kin was curious. "What is it?"

"Come over here," Tayuya called.

Curious to know what was going on, Kin followed, until Dosu and Zaku complained. "Hey, quit taking breaks when it's not break time!"

"Mind your own business, Dosu!" Kin retorted.

"Yeah, don't be nosy about girl talk," Tayuya's attempt to keep Dosu and Zaku out of it, ultimately resulted in failure, as she was not the kind of to like girl talk and they knew it.

Dosu and Zaku decided to pretend they didn't notice something was going on and follow the girls later. "Girl talk? I don't want to hear it, it may be creepy," Zaku covered his ears.

Kin glared at him and left with Tayuya. Once out of earshot, she asked, "What's really going on?"

"Kabuto has a strange machine that moves by itself with gas," Tayuya revealed.

Kin blinked, "A machine, what does it look like?"

"It's green and black, it has seats, a wheel and pedals to control it. Kabuto also used a key to activate it. I've never seen such a thing before in my entire life. He said it was called a jeep and it moves really fast. You just have to see for yourself what it's like to ride on that thing!" Tayuya clearly liked the jeep.

Kin's eyes lit up, if Tayuya was actually excited about the ride, then it must have been really good. "I want to try it!"

"Kabuto is leaving in a few minutes to the next town. I'm going to change into something else." Tayuya decided to play along and change her clothes since Kabuto was doing it.

"This will be so much fun!" Kin rushed to her room to change.

-Kin's Room-

Several minutes later, Tayuya knocked on Kin's door. The orange haired girl was wearing black pants and an orange tank top that matched her hair, which was now in a ponytail. "Hey Kin, you ready yet?"

"Almost, come in," Kin's voice came from inside the room.

Tayuya entered the room to find her friend putting on makeup. "What the hack are you doing?"

"I'm putting on makeup, if we're going into town then it kind of fits." Kin finished up her makeup with bright red lipstick that matched the red highlights in her black hair.

"You even dyed your hair?" Tayuya inquired.

"It's instant temporary dye, you just brush it on," Kin admired herself in the mirror one more time. She was wearing a black strapless top, red leather pants and black boots.

"C'mon let's go," Tayuya rushed, but Kin was quick to stand in her way.

"You're not going like that are you?" Kin asked, even though she knew the answer.

"What the fuck is wrong with going like this?" Tayuya didn't like dressing up as much so she only changed her shirt and pants.

"At least change the sneakers," Kin crossed her arms and refused to move from her position at the door.

"What's wrong with my sneakers?" Tayuya happened to like those old beat up sneakers.

"If you must wear sneakers fine, but use mine." Finally moving away from the door, Kin searched in her closet for a pair of black sneakers. "Here you go."

"Fine, if it'll make you shut up." Once Tayuya was done changing her sneakers, she looked up to find Kin staring at her with a very evil expression. In her hand she held lipstick. "No fudging way!"

"C'mon it's not going to kill you!" Kin insisted.

"I'll kill you if you try it!" Tayuya threatened with obvious intentions of carrying out her threat, should Kin push her luck.

Fortunately the dark haired girl was smarter than that. "How about eye shadow then, just a bit?"

"What does it matter?" Tayuya had always been rather tomboyish, not caring about girly things like makeup. In fact Orochimaru was probably more interested in makeup than her.

"We both need to look our best because we may find some cute guys in town. Think about it, it's our chance to hang out with guys who don't look like mummies, barrels, bugs or freaks." Kin included Dosu in the mummy category, with Jirobo most likely being the barrel, Kidomaru and the others were classified as freaks. "Will you be brave and let me put make up on you? You can think of it as camouflage to blend in with the civilian crowd."

"This better be worth it and it better wash off fast later," Tayuya looked like she was being cruelly tortured when Kin put the smallest amount of make up on her. "Alright that's enough; let's go before Kabuto leaves without us. I gave him the 'or else' threat and I'm going to have to think of what to make of it if he does leave without us. Orochimaru won't want me to kill his doctor, so the obvious revenge is ruled out."

"What's up with Orochimaru these days anyway? Does he have a cold again?" Kin asked as the two girls headed to meet Kabuto.

"You know he's a total baby when he catches a cold, it's so pitiful it's embarrassing, but no, that's not it this time. Kabuto told me and don't tell him I told you, one of Orochimaru's pet snakes had babies and he's playing with them," Tayuya revealed.

Kin laughed, "Father's a father!"

Tayuya burst out laughing, Kin could come up with a few funny things to say every now and then, which is why they were friends, despite their obvious differences in personality. "Oh, man, if he heard you saying that! Actually, I think he's a granddaddy."

"You know what? I think he would be more offended to be called old than to be called the father of a snake," Kin commented.

"I agree, plus he is that to us when we were adopted." Tayuya nodded.

Finally the two girls made it the area of the hideout where Kabuto was waiting. On their way, they picked up some extra shadows. They were fully aware that they were being followed, but didn't make any effort to stop them. Not just Dosu and Zaku but also Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon, and therefore Ukon, and even Kimimaro were following them curiously. The girls didn't often dress up like that.

"Do you realize someone is following you?" Kabuto was wearing jeans and a purple T-shirt that had a Music note on the front. He looked at the girls' clothing. "You two didn't have to get all dressed up for me, but appreciate the thought."

"Shut the fuck up. Of course we know we're being followed. Who cares? That jeep thing can out run them anyway," Tayuya answered.

"I see, it's the thrill of the chase, except the fun part is being chanced and knowing we can't be caught. It does sound like fun." Kabuto hopped in the driver's seat while Tayuya and Kin argued over who would ride in the front.

"Don't take us so lightly," Kidomaru jumped out of hiding and the others followed.

"What is that machine of yours?" Sakon inquired.

"It's called a jeep and it's a type of car, cars are very rare, they move without being pulled by horses, they run on gas," Kabuto caused the others to blink in confusion and stare with curiosity.

"That thing really moves? I want to try it!" Zaku exclaimed.

His voice was followed by a chorus of "Me too!"

"No, no! I only invited the girls!" This earned him confused looks, "…Well actually, they invited themselves, but that's not the point," Kabuto argued.

"Tayuya and Kin; leaving your own teammates behind to go with Kabuto, how terrible!" Sakon exaggerated the drama.

"It must be the silver hair, girls love it." That little comment earned Kabuto a double death glare from Tayuya and Kin, followed by both girls undoing his ponytail and messing up his hair. "Stop that!"

"Forget your stupid hair I want to use the jeep. Don't be so selfish four eyes," Kidomaru paused and realized something. "Hey, where's your extra pair of eyes today?"

"Contact lenses" Kabuto replied as he tapped his head.

"Isn't it more convenient to wear them all the time?" Sakon asked.

Kabuto shrugged, "I like my glasses."

"Forget that, I want to try out that jeep thing," Jirobo insisted.

"Oh, dear I hope you're not thinking of asking for a ride," Kabuto exaggerated his worry.

"Why is that?" Jirobo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dosu and the others laughed, until Jirobo caught on and attempted to punch Dosu. Dosu dodged, narrowly avoiding the attack, but Jirobo couldn't stop on time and accidentally hit Sakon instead.

"Hey fatso, why did you do that?" Sakon retuned the punch, making Jirobo stumble backwards and step on Zaku's foot in the process.

"Shit!" Zaku yelled while hopping on one foot. "You'll pay for that!" Zaku attempted to hit Jirobo, but he got out of the way and Kidomaru was caught by the attack. A chaotic battle began.

"Now's our chance!" Kabuto started the jeep and got ready to leave. Kin and Tayuya hopped in the back of the jeep to avoid being left behind. They zoomed past the fight and the fighters realized that the machine called jeep really was as fast as they heard. In the blink of an eye, all they saw was the ying-yang painted on the extra tire's cover in the back of the jeep, becoming a dot at the end of the tunnel.

"Come back here!" They all yelled at once and engaged pursuit to no avail.

[With Kabuto and the girls]

It wasn't until Kabuto, Tayuya and Kin were outside the hideout and had lost sight of their pursuers, that a cough caught their attention. Sitting next to Kabuto, unnoticed until then, was Kimimaro.

"Hello," Kimimaro casually greeted dressed in a white hoodie and kakis.

"When did you get here?" Kabuto had been so focused on his driving, he didn't even notice. The girls were too busy enjoying the ride and making fun of their teammates until they were left out of sight, that they didn't notice Kimimaro either.

"I sat down here while everyone was arguing. It was easy since I'm quite easily forgotten and ignored," Kimimaro said sounding sad near the end.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to ignore you," Kin said.

"We were just distracted," Tayuya added.

"Oh, that's great, now you're being nice to him?" Kabuto's hair was starting to get on his nerves now that it was out of its usual ponytail and the wind kept throwing it in his face.

"Jealous?" Kimimaro smiled.

"Shut up," Kabuto growled.

-Civilian Town-

Kabuto, Kimimaro, Tayuya and Kin reached the next town a lot faster than they possibly could have on foot, even by ninja standards. "We're here already?" Kin was amazed.

Kabuto nodded, "I really don't know why cars are so rare, if only people would see how useful they are and make more." At a lower speed Kabuto entered the main street of the town. "At least because cars are so rare, it's easy to find a parking spot." After parking the roofless jeep, the four sound ninja were off in different directions in the mall, leaving Kimimaro by himself.

"I'm not sure what I should do here," he shrugged and figured his first action should be to find a place to sit down before he started feeling dizzy. "Being sick sucks," Kimimaro found a bench in the mall and sat down.

-Clothes Store-

Kin had somehow dragged Tayuya to a clothing store, where the orange haired girl was extremely bored. "Do you even have money to pay for this? If we steal it, it'll blow our civilian cover."

"We'll just look at the clothes for now and think about how to get them later. It'll be fun to try them on!" The way Kin said it like she actually meant it frightened Tayuya. "What's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost?"

"Kin, seriously if shit like this is your idea of fun, you're one very deprived girl," Tayuya shook her head hopelessly.

"I should have known you wouldn't like shopping," Kin pouted.

"Let's get out of here before I blow our cover by going on a killing spree. There are too many preps around here and over there, emos. Who puts the emo clothes next to the prep clothes?" Tayuya walked out of the store.

"Where are you going?" Kin followed.

"This is boring, there's nothing to do in this town." The place was a mall and a few houses around it, as if people wanted to stay close to the mall all the time. It made Tayuya sick.

"Hey, isn't that Kimimaro over there?" Kin noticed the familiar looking boy sitting on a bench staring into a fountain.

"Yeah, looks like he's as bored as we are," Tayuya observed.

"Speak for yourself, I was having fun," Kin pouted and crossed her arms. Why did she leave the store anyway? Then again, it's not like she had any money and she didn't want to blow her cover by stealing.

"Hello," Kimimaro greeted them. "Are you here to rest too?"

"Seriously, being sick must suck, resting all the time," Tayuya couldn't stand it if it was her.

"It's not so bad," though he was saying that, Kimimaro gave them the saddest look possible.

"Come with us, we'll go somewhere we can all enjoy," Kin invited.

"Sounds like fun, where are we going?" Kimimaro asked.

The girls scanned the area for a possible destination. "There!" Tayuya pointed at the food court area, specifically at the ice-cream stand.

"Great idea," Kin agreed.

"I could use some ice-cream but I don't have money." Kimimaro voiced.

"It's okay, I don't have enough money for clothes, but I think I have enough for ice-cream," Kin assured.

"Yeah me too, c'mon we'll invite you," Tayuya insisted. Kimimaro smiled, though he would never admit it, the liked getting attention.

{5 minutes Later}

Sometime later, after eating their ice-cream, the three sound ninja wondered around the mall completely broke. "Orochimaru gives us such a small allowance," Kin commented.

"Small? There's the understatement of the whole fudging century, A little more and we'll be paying him to work," Tayuya dramatized.

"We totally need to get more money out of him, this sucks," Kin pouted.

"Hack yeah," Tayuya agreed. The entire time Kimimaro quietly walked between the two girls, with his arms around their waists, supposedly so he wouldn't feel dizzy and fall.

{10 Minutes Later}

A little later, they spotted Kabuto carrying several bags. "How's the shopping going? We'll be visiting the beach next week, so I wanted to get some supplies."

"The beach?" Kin asked before she squealed. "Why didn't you say so before? I need to buy something to wear, or rather steal it since I have no money."

"Didn't you buy a bikini last month when you dragged me all over the fudging store?" Tayuya reminded her.

"Yes, but if we're staying for a week I'll need more than one. What are you going to wear? You didn't buy anything that day?" Kin reminded.

"Shorts and a tank top," Tayuya sounded uninterested.

"You're not going to get a tan like that," Kin pointed out.

"I don't care about getting a tan," Tayuya replied.

Kabuto was getting impatient. "If you would be so kind to look this way, ladies," Kabuto proudly help up a credit card, Orochimaru's credit card. The two girls immediately let go of Kimimaro and attempted to take the card from Kabuto. "Not so fast! Let's all go to the store and I'll decide how much you each get to spend. Kimimaro you're looking kind of pale. Why don't you rest on that bench over there and watch the bags for us while we go buy some things."

As Kabuto and left, linking arms with Tayuya and Kin, Kimimaro glared at him and grumbled, "Cheater, using that card to get all the attention." Kimimaro sat on the bench and continuously kicked Kabuto's purchases.

[With Kabuto]

Kabuto, Tayuya and Kin arrived at a store with all sorts of beach related supplies. It took a while for Kin to decide on what tanning lotion she wanted, since she kept changing her mind, until Kabuto, being a doctor and becoming bored of all the waiting, gave her his opinion on which one was better for her skin. Moments later, Kin was happily bouncing about in the bathing suit section, while Tayuya was just about ready to die of boredom. By the time Kin decided what she wanted and actually convinced Tayuya to get something new wear at the beach, the girls had lost track of Kabuto, or rather Kin had left him behind in her mad shopping dash, to which she dragged Tayuya.

After a quick search they spotted Kabuto examining some surf boards. "You surf?" Tayuya asked.

"Not really, but I want to try it, besides Orochimaru's birthday is soon so I better get him something," Kabuto mused. "By the way thanks for ditching me back there."

"We didn't ditch you, you were just being slow. What's that about Orochimaru's birthday?" Kin inquired.

"Remember last year when Orochimaru kept asking if we had something to tell him and no one knew why?" Kabuto reminded.

"Yeah, then he made us run laps around the hideout without rest for three days straight, except Kimimaro who had to run for a week." Tayuya's memory of the occasion was followed by a stream of colorful words, remembering how much her feet ached afterwards.

"I think that's what finally pushed his health over the edge," Kin commented.

"Probably, later I figured out that Orochimaru was expecting us to tell him 'happy birthday'. Kimimaro was worse off because he actually remembered the occasion and gave Orochimaru a knitting set. You know how he can get a bit sensitive about being old," Kabuto explained.

"So you're getting him a surf board?" Tayuya inquired. Kabuto nodded and the girls burst out laughing at the image of Orochimaru, looking absolutely ridiculous while trying to surf.

"If we don't get him a gift that makes him feel young, he'll ruin our week at the beach hideout," at Kabuto's words of warning, both girls fell silent.

"Right, then let's get him the surf board," Kin nodded.

Tayuya also agreed, "let' tell him it's from all of us."

"We'll also need to get a cake for that day and party hats," Kabuto mused. "We might as well get the hats and decorations and hide them, that way we only need to get the cake later."

"Party hats?" Tayuya was in disbelief.

"And decorations?" Kin added.

"What is he five?" Tayuya caught sight of someone approaching.

"A childish atmosphere will make him feel younger," Kabuto explained. Kin and Tayuya discreetly tried to point out that there was a certain someone behind him, while at the same time trying to hold back laughter. "Remember, do not ask him how old he is and if he says he's in his twenties, pretend you believe him." Finally catching the hint, Kabuto turned around and came face to face with a pair of golden snake-like eyes. "Orochimaru!"

_- Flashback -_

_"Who's the cutest little baby snake?" Orochimaru was still playing with his new pets. However, the parent snakes were getting annoyed because he kept trying to teach their babies how to play fetch and wouldn't let them take their naps. The two parent snakes nodded at each other and each bit one of Orochimaru's hands. "Ah!" Screaming of the top of his lungs, Orochimaru ran around the hideout waving his arms wildly with the snakes attached. Finally, he managed to get the snakes to let him go and proceeded to search for his local doctor, whom he didn't find. However, the remaining sound ninja were able to provide him with some clues of the medical ninja's whereabouts. _

_- End Flashback -_

"Who are you talking about Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked. The three young sound ninja stared at him in disbelief. He was wearing torn jeans with way too many holes, a pair of old dirty sneakers and a dark blue tshirt with shiny silvery letters that read 'glasses are sexy'. He was also wearing glasses, except the glass part was missing. "Well? Who are you talking about?"

"Kimimaro, he's feeling the effect of old age," Tayuya blurted out.

"Yeah, that's why he's always resting," Kin aided her.

Kabuto nodded and when the shock sunk in, he asked, "Where did you get those clothes and those glasses?"

"I needed a little help with some first aid," Orochimaru showed them the bandages messily tied up around his hands. Sakon was not a medical ninja. "I couldn't find you so I went so see if you were in your room, you weren't there, but the closet door was wide open and I saw some clothes I wanted to borrow. I borrowed your glasses to make truth to what the shirt says, but the glass part made things look funny so I removed it."

"My glasses, my precious glasses!" Kabuto dramatically screamed.

"Your glasses should be the last of your worries. What are you three doing here, running off without permission?" Orochimaru was annoyed.

Kabuto was too depressed to respond, so Kin spoke. "We can't tell because it's a secret." Orochimaru didn't look very convinced yet.

"Yeah, it's a secret for a special occasion, but we can't tell you what it is," Tayuya tried to make Orochimaru catch the hint and it worked.

"I see, well then, I'll go back home so that you may all continue with your secret shopping." Orochimaru smiled, looking rather scary, even though it was supposed to be a happy smile because his minions were planning his birthday party. Orochimaru left Tayuya and Kin to deal with the depressed Kabuto. The silver haired young man would have to console himself giving Orochimaru's credit card a good workout.

* * *

A/N: This is just for fun that I made it with my girlfriend. i will upload again


End file.
